You Body Stealing Hussy!
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Tis an ordinary morning for everyone at the Dragon Castle, and at Lord Kharls fortress. But in Kainaldia... Weird things are happening... and what happened to Runes hair! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**You Body Stealing Hussy!**_

**_By Fish Head The 3rd and Co._**

_**-Chapter One-**_

It was a perfectly normal Saturday morning in Dragoon, everything was going surprisingly smoothly…

In Arinas everything was perfect as well, Garfakcy couldn't help but feel creeped out at how smoothly everything was going, hell Kharl hadn't even made a mess today!

It's almost as if Karma was apologizing for what was to come…

_**---**_

In Kainaldia however…

Poor Shydeman was walking down the hall, minding his own business, when he passed Lord Nadil's room though, he stopped, for inside he heard the evilest cackle he had ever heard from the said Demon Lord.

Wondering what had happened but deciding it was none of his business, he started to walk away when the door burst open…

"Shineyman! You're just the chic I wanted to see right now! **YOGA FOR ALL!**"

Shydeman stood there stock still, the only coherent thought in his head being '_What the Fuck!'_

Had the Great Lord Nadil just giggled like a little girl, called him 'Shineyman', called him a girl, and screamed 'Yoga for all'?

Something was very wrong here, Shydeman decided, his left eye twitching uncontrollably, Horribly, horribly wrong…

_**---**_

The real Lord Nadil also, like Shydeman, had a left eye that would not stop twitching, but for completely different reason...

A banner was being held right in front of his face by two giddy looking girls.

The banner clearly said in bold letters, each letter a different color, happy faces all around it: "WELCOME! TO TORTURE NADIL DAY!"

A content sigh could be heard, "Isn't it wonderful?"

_**---**_

"Now, now Fedelta!" Chided the 'new' Lord Nadil, making a tut tut sound, "That's not the splits! You need to go _much_ farther down."

And without further ado 'Nadil' pushed Fedelta so far down his manhood slammed against the ground.

Ignoring Fedelta's howl of absolute pain and horror, "Now that class, is how you skin a boar with your teeth!" he said in an oddly high pitched voice, before looking for a new victim.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Body Stealing Hussy!**_

_**By Fish Head The 3rd and Co.**_

**_-Chapter Two-_**

Afternoon came, and it was lunch break for our poor demons, but in some alternate universe…

"Where am I!" Demanded the infuriated Demon Lord.

"In hell!" One of the ones holding the sign called out, smiling as if Christmas came early.

"Hi! I'm Fish-chan, I'll be your host for 'Torture Nadil Day!', it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nadil sir." Said a third, pushing the banner out of her way, "And these are my assistants-"

"Fam-chan!" Said the one that had spoken once before.

"-and-"

"Goldy-chan!" Spoke the considerably more hyperactive one.

It was then that Nadil decided that he probably was in hell…

_**---**_

"I'm **_BOR-ED_**! FiFi-chan! Dance for me!"

Fedelta twitched at the nickname, and was about to do just that, when…

"Tch! To late! I've got places to be, people to kill, and candy to steal. Ta ta!" And the horrifying 'new Nadil' got a rather blank look on his face, before blinking twice, looking at everyone in the room, getting a horrified confused look and then promptly fainting.

_**---**_

"Rune? Rune are you okay?" Rath, who had previously been talking to Rune before he had 'zoned out'.

Suddenly, so suddenly that it quite surprised Rath, Rune stood up and started laughing demonically.

"sO SOrRy rAth, BuT, PLaCeS tO bE, pEOplE To kIll! Ta tA!"

"Rune…?" but he was long gone…

_**(AN: I was GOING to end it here, but no, my ONE, SALUTARY, review has told me not to…)**_

Rune entered his room cackling to himself.

"Now… where do I keep 'my' scissors?"

_**---**_

Now, Thatz had been minding his own business, not even doing anything illegal, he was simply stuffing his face, when…

"Hi! Thatz-kun!" A man wearing what you'd expect a male whore to wear, the guy had a Mohawk, and bright, electric pink hair, skipped, yes, _skipped_ up to him.

"Who in the-!" Thatz started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"It's me! Come on! Don't tell you don't recognize my voice?"

It only took Thatz a few seconds… "**_OH MY GOD! RUNE! WHAT THE-_**"

(AN: Because of the rating of this fic, we will skip the rest of Thatz's sentence.)

"Like, totally! Do you like my new look? Like yeah!"

Thatz twitched, this _had_ to be some sick, twisted, joke. Yes, a joke…

"Like OOPS! Lost track of time! Ta ta!" Now, Thatz had expected the sick joker to skip of where he came from and turn out to have just been an hallucination… but he just stood there and got a blank look on his face, before blinking twice, looking at Thatz in confusion and asking what in gods name was **_she_** doing here?

In the security of her room, Cesia cackled to herself, remembering where she stashed her scissors...

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You Body Stealing Hussy!**_

_**By Fish Head The 3rd and Co.**_

**_-Chapter Three-_**

Rath had been having an _interestingly _horrific day, he had started the day with breakfast, bugged Alfeegi, talked to Rune- wait, that's where it all went wrong he recalled…

He shuddered as he remembered the high and low pitches his friend had somehow managed to come up with in _one word alone_.

But this topped everything…

Standing before him, looking at him with huge puppy eyes, holding mutated looking kitty Gil stuffed animal stood Cesia.

"Pwitty, pwitty, pwitty pwease Rathy-chan! With cherries and berries and pie on top?"

'Rathy-chan' stared.

"'Pwitty, pwitty, pwitty pwease' what?" He raised an eyebrow, making a very good impression of _not _being creeped out…

"Kiss me!"

He stared at what he _thought_ was Cesia and let out a choked sound, "W-what!"

_Cesia_ raised a plucked eyebrow, her now shoulder length hair in a high ponytail, her highly Kitchel like outfit(I.E. SKIMPY!) showing off her curves to almost(ALMOST YOU PERVERTS!) Hentai detail, her hands on her hips and the cutest little pout on her lips.

"I said kiss me you Neanderthal! Oh, forget you! Bierrez was better in bed anyway." She huffed.

"WHAT! THAT $$#$&(#!" Rath stormed, planning Bierrez's demise…

"Oh? Are you jealous? Ha ha! LOSER! PIE!" She cackled a bit before… "Fine! If you're too dense-!" She cut her self off by closing in on his lips and just as she brushed against his… "Ta ta Neanderthal!"

A scream could be heard as Teathous snickered to himself and skipped off to Kitchel's room to check out those scissors again… And maybe Kitchel's wardrobe too…

Nadil had thought it was as bad as it got when they had started calling him 'Dilly-willykins's…

But what he realized now was that the situation was far worse than he could have ever imagined…

"Wow! He actually fainted! That hasn't happened since Vegeta!"

"Who knew the 'demon lord' would be so insulted by realizing his currant gender?"

"Well, last _she_ checked, _she_ was male!"

Maniacal laughter filled the night.


End file.
